Sleepover Waveroo or Dynasty I
by bloodkunai
Summary: What happens when Sasuke comes back to the leaf? What new adventures await Naruto and the gang? Pairings have been swapped. Rated M for language and sexual terms.
1. The way they party?

Hi everyone. I am new and this is my first story. Please be nice.

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Sasukes return

It was five years ago when Naruto and Sakura saw Sasuke. Today was going to be a suprise.

Sakura and Naruto were going out and Hinata could accept it. All the nine rookies were 20, Guys group was 21, Gaara was 20, and Temari and Kankuro were 23.

Cmon Sakura! Yelled Naruto!

Okay! Yelled sakura. Today was the annual leaf festival. All genin and chunin had the day off. After the festival, Ino was holding what she called a Get To Know You Sleepover Waveroo! (A/N : sorry. I could not think of somthing that rhymes with you.) They would play PS2 and eat chips, hot wings, pizza, and candy and soda. Everyone knew about it, so the went to the festival to get there early since Ino had a flower booth there so they could go home with her. It was gonna be fun.

-  
Meanwhile in the outskirts of the Leaf........

Die Itachi! yelled Sasuke as he finished off Itachi with his Ominous chidori. Turning back to normal form, sasuke was poked in the head as Itachi died. Hn. Ibetter get going! Yelled Sasuke. He ran he, jump, he flew, all the way to Konoha. He snuck through the gate and got a cloak. Hey wore th cloak so nobody could see him. Then he grabbed Hinata and pulled her in the corner. Sasuke kun! cried Hinata with joy. (A/N: Hinata likes Sasuke. Also any pairing you see are pairings i like so if you don't like, tough.) Shhhh! he wispered. Where ar you going Hinata? he asked. To Ino party. she replied. Perfect, I can surprise Every body by going to the party. sure said hinata. After the festival they all went to the party. They all ate pizza and hotwings and drank soda and juice. Hey Ino sakura said. How did you get all this stuff? Lets just say it fell off a truck... if you know what I mean said Ino. Gasp!! they all gasped. Just kid.. hey, who is that Tenten said at the claoked yelled Naruto. Sasuke, was tired of waiting so then Sasuke took off his cloak which revealed his seacrecy of secrets. (A/N: got carried away!)

No! It cannot be! Everybody but Hinata yelled.

Sorry for the cliffy. I am just too busy to make long chapters. You see, I am playing video games every chance I get to update. Never mind that.

P l e a s e r e v i e w

Nicely PLease 


	2. The stones of Orochimaru

Hi everyone. I am new and this is my first story. Please be nice. This is also my second chapter so read on.

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: The cursed stones -  
"Sasuke!! Teme! Why do you come here in a joyful time like this?" Naruto complained "It's Ino's sleepover. Go hang out with your snake master."

Sasuke frownd and his brow furrowed. "Naruto, I killed him and Itachi and now I'm on a rouge ninja status with my team, The Hebi." Sasuke answered. "Come Karin! Juugo, Suigetsu!"

They entered in dark capes, in the order that they were called.  
"Sasuke -kun!" Karin yelled "Why are we here with thes imbeciles? I bet the blonde one can't even tie shoes and the pinky is a whore!"

Sakura grimanced and hopped up jacking Karin's collar.  
"Listen here you red haired bitch!" She bellowed " If you dare talk about me or Naruto like that again I'll rip you teeeth out, shove them up your butthole, make you eat them then shove a ten foot pole up your p-"

"Woah woah!" Suigetsu and Juugo cried "This story is rated T, man!"

"Look." Sasuke started " I came hear to tell you that before snake eyes died, he created 5 stones of power. He said that if anyone found them all, they are granted tremendous power and strenght. They never run out of chakra. He gave on to each of his snakes and the scattered around the world. But I heard that this clan, the Fukasakra , Are collecting them. They have 3 and there are on left in the leaf and sand."

"Oh cripes!" Kankuro said looking at his group. "We'd better get home so we can protect the stones."

They dissapered in a swirl of sand and ran at top speed to the Sand village.

"So maybe we should tell Tsunade." Naruto figured "Sasuke, Sakura, and Hebi, you come with me. Hinata, you come too, while the others will try to gather information."

"Roger!!" They all yelled as the dissapered into the moonlight.

Okay sorry for not updating in a loooong time. Please forgive me. I'll also be updating my Shikamaru story so keep your eyes peeled for updates. Review nicely, and the next chapter shall be longer. Give me ideas for chapter 3. Thanks and bye! 


	3. Sasuke's Plan

Hi guys! I know my stories are getting more chapters. It is late summer and I am bored now. Sorry. Oh, and I will be making new stories next month. Oh, and please check my sister, Narutofan96sasuke's stories. They are pretty good.

Chapter 3: Sasuke's plan -  
Naruto and the gang ran and hopped. They swiftly rann from tree to tree. But then, Suigetsu got thirsty while he was jumping and fell. "Damn it all to heeeeeellllllll!!" He cried as he plummeted forty feet out of the trees. He quickly noted and old guy walking down the street. He fell on the man and used him as a boost off.

"I'll fuck up you you crazy kid!" The man yelled as he pulled ou a M4 Carbine. Suigetsu's eyes widened as he was shot in the leg. He fell...again, this time on Sasuke as the others were out of the trees and walking in to hte hokage mountain.

"Watch it fishhead or you're gonna end up up Karin's ass!" Sasuke said sadisticly as they all walked in the office. "Sasuke Uchiha, back to cause trouble you little bastard huh?" Tsunade said in an annoyed tone. "Because if you are we can tussle right now. You mess with Grandma Tsu, You get fucked up alright? Wanna make something of it!?"

"Granny, we know your drunk, but atleast let Sasuke explaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Naruto yelled as he was punched through the wall and out the window. Tsunade growled as Sasuke tolde her the story, for she was not drunk. "So your telling me, that Orochimaru bit the dust-I mean he created five cursed stones that grant ultimate power and this gay clan has three of them?" Tsunade pondered.

"Yeah thats right." Sasuke replied reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a silver stone and showed it to the group. "Fortunatly, he intrusted me with this one so they can't get them all. I also know that the Sand haven't been raided...or atleast the weren't before I left. Gaara is the only sand ninja that knows this whole story and he is having someone look for it. This is the on that was supposed to be in the Leaf. But I didn't bring it here like I was supposed to. I saved it.

"Naruto and Sakura gaped as they tried to grasp the situation at hand. "So I say we put this in a heavily garde place while me and the nine rookies and Lee's group envade the clan and try to prevent the rivivale of Orochimaru, which I also should have told you. If all are together in perfect alignment, the revive him." Sasuke explained "So, since I asked The others to go to the Sand, maybe we might have a chance to destroy the stones. My two groups in this room will invade the Fukasaku and take the stones. Let's go." Sasuke ordered as he and his group walled to the door.

"Grandma, if I dont come back, tell Hinata -Dun Dun Dun- I think of her as a freind and to go after Kiba!" He cried as the ran into the forest.

Two chapter in one week! I'm on a roll. Nothing much to say but rewiew. 


	4. Tragedy

Hi everybody! New chapters! But for one thing, please review more! No morechapters to I get 10-15 reviews. Thankyou.

Naruto and Sasuke's groups ran through the trees. Eventualy, they all hoped to get there soon.

They all split up with Naruto,Sakura and Juugo on one team and Sasuke, Karin and Suuigetsu on another.  
Naruto ran left while Sasuke ran right.

"Sasuke, when do we get there??" Karin asked "My feet hurt and Suuigetsu keeps poking me with his sword!"

"Suuigetsu, stop, or I'll turn this searh party around." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Suuigetsu said as he threw his sword back over his shoulder, away from Karin.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others had made it to a secret cave. Juugo ventured inside the cave while Naruto and Sakura looked outside.

"Damn Sakura, this cave is wide as Big Mama from that movie." Naruto groaned

Sakura laughed and suddenly tripped on a rock, opening a cavern on the ground, leading god know where.

"....Well Sakura I'm gonna go down while you go retrieve Juugo." Naruto said

"Right, leave it to me!"Sakura shouted as she hopped to the cave entrance and dissappeared into the cave.

"Alright, Shadow Clone Jutsu!"Naruto cried. "Go find Sasuke's group and lead them here!" Naruto ordered to his crew of three clones.

Meanwhile, Sakura finally caught up to Juugo, but was in for a surprise.

In the distance in the Sand village, groups 8,10 and Lee's group were finally reaching the gate of the Sand.

"Wow this place is messed up!" Lee said. "I would have not thought this much damage could be made just to steal one little stone."

"Believe it." a hoarse voice from behind said.

Gaara of the Sand was walkind toward them, along with Temari and Kankuro.

"What happened here was so devastating, I don't think you can handle the story." Temari said looking mostly at Shikamaru

"I think we can handle a little news." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Alright here is the whole story."Gaara started. "NO interruptions.

"We were enjoying a peacegul day, like usual until we were attacked by two people in white cloaks. One carried a sword. The other man then flipped some handsigns and used a lightning style jutsu, paralyzing all the guards and civilians exept for me, Temari, and Kankuro. Kankuro then attacked the man with his puppets, but then the man with the sword slashed at Kankuro, cutting him and making him unconcious. Temari then used her wind scyth to blow some sand at the attackers. I then used that sand to catch them in my sand coffin. Somehow they broke put and swiftly hit me and Temari in a pressure point knocking us out. Apparently the stole our sacred stone because is is now gone. Well that's it in a nutshell I guess." Gaara said sighing.

With the others -  
"Juugo, come on. We found a secret passage way. Follow me"

"Kill. Killll. KILLLL!"Juugo shouted grabbing Sakura and throwing her into a wall.

"Juugo stop!" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"I'm sorry...I got carried away."Juugo said.

"In any case, we better get going." Sakura said healing herself while runnig out the cave.

They all ran into the tunnel wondering what they would see.

Tell me what you think and review. 


	5. Into the cave

Well sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is killing me and if I make a low C, my mom will kill me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, Naruto would be in the army, Sasuke would be a fag and cry for his mommy everynight while holding a pink blankie, Hinata would be a gangstar, Shino would hate bugs and step on them, Kiba would have a cat and would kick dogs, Tenten would be a drug dealer, Lee would be afaird of youth, Neji would be enjoy youth, Sakura would be all muscle (Before shippuden) , Ino would be ugly, Shikamaru would be very entergtic, Choji would love the idea of being on a diet, Gaara would be afaraid of sand, temari would be a psycomanic, and kankouro would break apart puppets for fun(And doesn't put them back together), Itachi would have 20 phobias, Deidara would pour water on clay, Hidan would be a devil worshipper, Kakuzu would dislike the idea of being rich, Pain would be scared of needles, Konan would burn trees, Kisame would eat fish every night, Zetsu would use plant pesticides, Sasori would love his grandmom, Tobi would win "Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader", Suuigetsu would be disgusted of water, Juugo would be a non-psyco, and Karin would like NAruto(wtf!)

Also, one small mistake on my part. I noticed that in chapter two, Hinata was asked to acompany Sasuke and the others. I forgot, so I will find a way to cover it up in this chapter. Let's just say that when Hinata was following the group, she went to the bathroom. Now she has caught up. I will show this in this chapter.

Sakura and the others went to the cave.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked with concern "I hope the little wimp didn't run away."

"No Sasuke, he went in the cave." The pinkette replied "In that case, we better go after him Sasuke!"

They group ran down the dark corridor until they lead to crossroads. Since there were five crossroads and five people they all split up and would signal each other by radio headphones if they found Naruto.

Karin walked down her passage, cursing the fact that she could not got with Sasuke. Suddenly, she saw a figure that ran at her.

"Shit what is that!" She screamed as she jumped in the air and threw a few weapons at it. The figure stopped, as if it was waiting for something, then was suddenly beside Karin knocking her out cold. She was then thrown in a prison cell and locked in.

Suuigetsu walked and walked and then finally, sat down for a drink of water. On the rock he sat on, a switch was activated and opened the wall behind him. The rock then threw him down the wall and he fell into the jail cell, knocked out.

Sasuke was walking down his path when he saw another passage...actually, TWO passages. Sasuke was about to go one way when Juugo came out that way.

"Juugo?" The confused Uchiha muttered. "That must mean our crossroads lead to the same place. Then we should go this way."

Right when they started to walk, Skura came out the other passage, stuned to see the two men standing confused in the middle of the clearing.

"What is going on here?" Sasuke demanded as he walked back and forth with hands behind his back. Juugo then proceeded to lean back on a wall, causing the floor to open up and collapse which led the shinobi to fall through. The hole was not deep. No, just about 1000 miles long considering they were falling for hours. Thats when Sakura found out she was just dreaming. Actually, they fell in a jail cell with the others.

"Ouch, that hurt!" the pinkette muttered, to scared to yell loudly. She then proceeded to reach for her kunai, only the see they were missing. She then heard a growl coming from beneath her. She looked down to see a angry Uchiha below her.

"As I have been saying for the last hour," he started. "get off me. You and Juugo too."

Sakura blushed and put chakra through her hands to pick up Juugo(God knows how heavy he was) and threw him off of her. She then jumped of Sasuke. A voice was then heared.

"Hello shinobi," a masculine voice said cooly. "What buissness do you have with the Fukasaku?!"

"Hmph." Sasuke sneered. "We have come to take the stone from you."

"You mean this stone?" the man asked as he pulled out a brightly colored red stone. "I am the leader of this cave and by my name of Shikage, you shall never have the pride of the Fukasaku-San clan.!"

"Dude, what a lame name!" Suuigetsu said with a laugh. "San just means three!"

"Suuigetsu," Sasuke started with a very serious tone, "The word "san", or three, means that they are the third strongest part of the Fukasakus. If we can't beat them, we have no chance of defeating the others."

"Correct. You're right on the money kid." Shikage said wiht a snicker. "I like you guys. Too bad I have to kill your friend." Shikage reached behind him and pulled out the bloody body of Naruto.

"Die!" he yelled as he thrust a kunai downward at Naruto's skull.

_Outside the cave_

"Damn it!" Hinata cursed as she ran toward the cave door. "Those hotwings went right through me. I hope I'm not to late!"

Will Hinata make it to Naruto in time, or will he succumb to Shikage's twisted hand? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dynasty!

REVIEW!


	6. Shikage's trap

Okay, you are going to see a lot more updates from me since it is summer. This is the first of the three stories called the dynasty(or sleepover waveroo) saga. This one should be done by August or September.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto( but I do own the Fukasaku clan YAY!)

Well, you would have to admit it was a close shave.

Hinata was rounding the corner of the room and threw a kunai when she noticed the downed Naruto. This startled Shikage as he thrust his kunai down akwardly, missing Naruto's skull by inches.

"Damn you!" Shikage snarled at Hinata all the while dropping his kunai. "I guess I have to fight you now too."  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue pill. He popped it into his mouth and suddenly, his body lit up and the changes started. He grew taller, up to 7 feet. His skin turned blue and his hair turned ebony black. His arms turned into ice shards and his teeth turned into fangs. He also grew a pale blue tail also with an ice shard attached. He growled at Hinata and lunged.

Hinata was ready for him. She dodged his first two swipes then, using gentle fist, striked him in the chest. Shikage backed back, but was not finished. He began to charge a blue beam in his hand. Hinata decided it was a parlor trick and jumped over his back, preparing to strike. A barrier bounced her back, just as his beam was done charging. He shot it at Hinata and froze her solid.

"Hinata, no!" Sakura called out as she put chakra into her fist and broke the cage. Naruto also got up and everybody cornered Shikage. Shikage had a smirk on his face.

"Okay, since you all want to die so quickly," he started, blue energy in his hand charging. "then I'll help you out with that!" He spun around, all while freezing everybody. He then stared at Sasuke's pouch. It was glowing with a sliver hue. Shikage opened it up to reveal the stone.

"At last!" Shikage shouted with glee. "I have obtained the silver stone! Now I can take it back to the stone chamber in the Fukasaku-Ichi clan hideout. He left, but not before pushing a button on the wall of the cave. The button triggered two things. The first was that the cave started to colapse. The second thing was that all the exits closed. Sasuke's ice was starting to melt. Eventually, the ice melted by his fireball justsu and he had freed everybody else.

"Okay guys," Naruto started "we have to find a way out of here! We also have to follow Shikage or they will have all the stones!" Everybody glared at Naruto for stating the obvious. Sasuke then used a chidori on the ground.

"Naruto, help me" Sasuke started "Use your rasengan on the groun to help me build a tunnel."

The two worked tirelessly for about an hour. They then had Naruto's clones block the entrance to the tunnel and kept using the moves. Finally, another hour later, they reached the outside of the cave and broke through the topsoil. They all decided this was the time to chase after Shikage. They all split up into groups and went seperate ways. The first group contained Naruto, Hinata, and Suigetsuu. The secone group contained Juugo, Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin.

"Guys," Sasuke said, pulling out seven microphone scouting devices. "these will help us stay in touch. It will also help us listen in on anyconversation you have." He gave everybody their respective devices. Then they all jumped in their oposite directions.

Naruto's group were jumping through the trees when the caught sight of Shikage, walking slowly through a forest. He was muttering to himself and occasionally shouting "I did it!". The group decided to sneak around and corner him. Naruto jumped up behind him, causing him to whip around. He was preparing to make a run for it when Hinata came from the front and on his left and right were Suigetsuu and a water clone. Shikage was nervous, as anyone could see. There was slight perspiration on his head. Naruto's gang was getting closer.

"Now, hand over the stones and nobody gets hurt!" Naruto growled his eyes turning red. Shikage looked suprised.

"How did you know I had another stone?" Shikage asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought you only knew I had yours."

"Well," Naruto started with a slight smirk "we knew because Sasuke told us that your clan had three of them. So I figured since there is three parts of your clan, you must have had one stone to begin with. But enough talk, lets fight!"

Naruto slid into a fighting stance and summoned his shadow clones. Shikage tried to swallow a blue pill, but Naruto's clones jumped him and proceeded to pound him. However, Shikage had a trick up his sleeve. He raised his hand and a blast of icy wind blasted all the clones away and froze them. Naruto looked surprised and was stunned since some of the wind hit him. Hinata and Suigetsuu ran at Shikage. Shikage caught Suigetsuu's sword and swang him around in a circle. Then he slammed him into Hinata sending them flying. He then jumped up and kneed Suigetsuu in the chest. He was so preoccupied with the two he didn't notice that Naruto was unfrozen and had formed a rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto screamed as he shoved the spiral sphere into Shikage's flesh. The move was so powerful, it snapped bones slashed through Shikage's muscle and sinew. Then Shikage went flying into a tree where a brance embedded intself into the new burned scar. Just as the gang thought they had won, Shikage started to cackle maniacly.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Naruto shouted at Shikage grabbing his collar. "We beat you and now we have two stones so why..." Naruto's voice trailed off as Shikage opened his shirt to reveal many paper bombs with thread on them. They lashed out and wrapped around Naruto, Hinata, and Suigetsuu.

"Wanna know why I'm laughing?" Shikage screamed crazily. "Its because I am just a doppleganger sent to kill half of you brats. The real me is going the opposite direction, exactly the way your friends are going. But, there is also many fake Shikages on the way, so they'll never win!"

Naruto snickered, then burst out laughing. Then Suigetsuu joined in. Then Hinata too. Soon, the whole half of the forest was filled with the laughther of the three shinobi.

"What is so fucking funny?" The clone asked, obviously annoyed. "I'm about to kill you and you guys are laughing more maniacaly than me!"

"Because," Naruto started, finally calming down "we have scouting devices, so now Sasuke and the others heard this conversation and will be ver cautious around the clones."

"Well, atleast I can kill you !" Shikage shouted lighting one of the bombs blowing up the entire half of the forest.

Somewhere, miles away, Sasuke's group heard the boom.  
"Naruto..." Sakura said with tears in here eyes.

Okay, that is all for this chapter. Please review and no, Naruto is not dead. That would be silly. 


	7. The second stone

Yeah, new chapter yadda yadda yadda. Review please yadda yadda yadda. No really, I finally decided to update this story. It's a nice day and I don't have anything to do soooooo I figured why not entertain my fans. And something else I noticed from earlier chapters. I was an idiot three years ago and couldn't write well, so in case you didn't know, Orochimaru will be revived if all the stones are alligned. And at first I said Tsunade was guarding the stone, but last chapter Sasuke had it. Just ignore it, but if you think I should redo all my earlier chapters, tell me. Also, I changed the spelling of Jugo's and Suigetsu's names. I think this is right. Tell me if I'm wrong.  
-

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shirt to keep her from going back for Naruto.

"Sakura, I'm pretty sure he is fine." Sasuke said reassuringly. "He's a pretty strong shinobi. What we have to worry about are those Shikage clones."

Sakura scowled at him, but reluctantly went back to running through the trees. Since they were informed thanks to Naruto's and the other's efforts, the four shinobi easily found and killed a lot of the Shikage clones. The only problem was, neither one of those was the REAL Shikage, so the had to keep looking. And they couldn't let him get away, or the other's sacrifices would be for nothing. Eventually, they came across a big clearing( you know some shit is about to go down) and in it was an army of Shikage clones, waiting for them(told you).

"Holy mother of unicorns!" Sakura shrieked at the sight of the army. "It's like, a thousand of them. How do we find the real one in this mess?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled out his sword and then activated his sharingan.  
"Easy, Sakura. We find the one that doesn't disappear after one hit."

The battle began with Sasuke charging down with his sword, destroying a sizable amount of clones. Then Jugo ran down, his arms spread apart, and took down some more, and narrowly missing Sakura, who had to duck his oncoming onslaught. Karin was tracking the real Shikage, and he didn't seem to notice. Sasuke and Sakura ended up fighting back to back, the hordes of clones closing in. Sakura blew a strand of hair out of her face and Sasuke fwipped his hair backwards.

"Well, I'm suprised that YOU were able to keep up in this fight Sakura." Sasuke said with a wry smile. "I didn't think this kind of fighting was up your alley, so to speak."

Sakura glanced back at him.  
"Well, I have been training for three years to come bring you back with Tsunade. Maybe that's it. Or maybe I'm just stronger than you thought."  
Sakura pulled a bomb kunai and some minature paperbombs out of her butt pack thingy(whatever they are called) and threw them all over the area.

"Let's wrap this up." she said. "Ninja style: Sakura blizzard Jutsu 2! Wire Net!"

The miny paper bombs all had wires connected and they flew about the enemy ranks to create net, which she infused with chakra. Then, she threw the bomb kunai at the middle paperbomb and it exploded.

Sasuke looked in slight amazement. "Not bad pinky. But maybe you should've gave the others a warning before you did that?"

Sakura frowned, them looked at what he was talking about. Karin, Jugo, and the real Shikage were laying unconcious on the ground. Sakura and Sasuke jogged over to Shikage and Sasuke was about to get his bag when Shikage flashed up, kneeing Sasuke in the face, then smashing Sakura in the face with his fist. Sasuke staggered back, but Sakura went flipping over and landed hard on her behind. Sasuke glared at Shikage.

"Looks like I'm going to get away scott free." Shikage laughed. "The only thing in my way are you two, and I can beat you easi-OOF!"

The last part happened because Sasuke slammed into Shikage with as much force as he could muster, send Shikage flying backwards. Shikage landed on his hands, pivoted, then flipped over. Then he pulled out his blue pill again.

"What, that's all you got?" Sasuke asked. "Why don't you fight me without your secret weapon? I guess you don't have the balls." he taunted.

Shikage smirked. "Nice try, kid. But I'm not so stupid that I would actually fall for that trick?" Shikage popped the pill into his mouth, and powered up instantly. His skin turned blue, he grow to 7 feet, his hair turned a deep black, his hands turned into icicles, and he grew a blue tail with an icicle tip. He swished his tail at Sasuke and it extended, almost skewering him, but Sasuke did a soumersalt to the left. Shikage jumped above Sasuke and put his hand together, forming a wickedly sharp ice dagger. Sasuke looked up, his eyes wide. Sakura tackled him right before he got hit. Shikage plowed six deep in the ground.

"I never thought an Uchiha would freeze up like that." Sakura taunted, pulling Sasuke off the ground. Sasuke glared at her, then both of the shinobi turned their gaze back to their enemy. Shikage was stuck in the ground.

"Well." Sasuke said in amusement. "Looks like the tables have turned." he charged a chidori in his hand and charged at Shikage. Shikage struggled to no avail to get free. Sasuke plowed his lightning charged hand into Shikage's side. Sasuke smirked, and began to pull his hand out of Shikage when frost started to crawl up his hand.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yanked and yanked on his hand, but he couldn't get it unstuck. Soon, Sasuke was just a popsicle.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked, running over to him, but Shikage held up his hand.

"Come any closer, and I'll shatter this kid."

Sakura skidded to a halt, again falling on her butt. She cursed herself for her clumsiness, then stood up. She pulled out a kunai, preparing to throw it.

"Oh please girlie." Shikage sneered. "I'm way faster than your throwing speed. It'll miss me, and I'll kill your friend here, and that puts you out of options."

Sakura tried to think of something that would save Sasuke, but before she could she heard a menacing growl.

"YEHHAHAHA!" the person bellowed. Sakura noticed it was Jugo, but he looked different. His skin tone was purple now, and his eyes were black with yellow pupils. To top it all off, his hands looked more menacing than Shikage's.(No, I do not know how to describe his hands.)

"Jugo, what happened to you?" Sakura asked incredulously. But Jugo wasn't interested in her. He had his eye on Shikage, who looked just as stunned as Sakura felt. Shikage backed up nervously. Apparently, that set Jugo off. He rammed into Shikage, missing the Sasuke statue by and inch. Sakura took that chance to grab Sasuke and get away.

"I'll let you take care of the rest, Jugo!" she called from a tree, a lighter in her hand

Jugo didn't even acknowledge her, thrashing about with his arms, beating Shikage around like a sack of potatoes. Shikage tried to block, but most of Jugo's wild thrusts hit him. Eventually, Jugo had Shikage pinned down. Shikage struggled to no avail to get from under Jugo. Jugo raised up his hand, and something that looked like a giant nail sprouted from it.

"DIE!" Jugo screamed as he punched Shikage hard in the chest. Shikage coughed up some blood, but it wasn't over. The nail came down in Jugo's hand and slammed into Shikage as well. A big crater formed under Shikage. Sakura was sure she heard some ribs crack. And there was blood everywhere. Jugo stood up and glared at Sakura.

Before he could do anything though, Sasuke was unthawed. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"No, Jugo, stop." he ordered. "Baaaad Jugo. No killing the bad person."

Jugo looked at Sasuke, confused. Then his skin color turned back normal, and his eyes became the right color. He collapsed on his knees.

"Sorry Sasuke." he muttered.

"Don't worry about it. At least we have that Shikage idiot out of commisio-HEY WHERE DID HE GO?" Sasuke said glancing at the crater and seeing no one.

"We were so busy we didn't even notice him get away!" Sakura groaned. "Now we have to find him again."

"He couldn't have got far." Jugo said. "I took care of that. And there's a trail of blood over yonder. "

"Well then, Sakura, you heal Karin since you knocked her out." Sasuke commanded. "Me and Jugo will go after Shikage."

Sakura nodded and began to heal Karin. But right when Sasuke and Jugo were about to leave, a familiar voice came from the trees.

"Special delivery for mister Uchiha!" he said. Everybody looked up to see Naruto, Hinata, and Suigetsu. All of their clothes were ripped and burned, and they had a few bruises, but otherwise they looked fine. But that wasn't the best part. Suigetsu had Shikage tied up draped over his arm. Naruto had both stones in his hand.

"Naruto, you guys are okay!" Sakura cried, running towards them, forgetting all about Karin.

"You guess just can't do anything without us can you?" Suigetsu said. "You really are getting off of you game, Sasuke."

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered. "Just come down here so we can go on with getting Shikage back to the villiage for interrogation."

"Okay, here are your stones Sasuke." Naruto said tossing them to him. That's when Sasuke noticed something.

"Wait a minute." Sasuke murmured.

"What is it Sasuke?" asked Karin, who Sakura had recently healed.

"Well, I know where Orochimaru hid all the stones...and this red one..."

"What about the red one?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, this is what I know." Sasuke answered, pulling out some paper and drawing a chart.

Fire Country- Leaf Village- silver stone Wind Country- Sand village- red stone Lightning Country- Cloud village- yellow stone Earth Country- Stone village- green stone Water Country- Mist village- blue stone

"So...if that is true then..." Sakura began.

"Then the red stone came from Gaara's village!" Naruto finished. "We have to go help him!"

"Ah, no." Sasuke said. "We helped him enough by getting his stone back."

"Yeah, and if Shikage was heading this way, his hideout must be close." Sakura added.

"Why are we going there?" Naruto asked.

"Beacuse Shikage may have information of what happened to the other stones." Sasuke explained. "And where the other hideouts are."

"Okay, I get that." Naruto sighed. "So who is going to take Shikage back?"

"Wellllllll," Sakura dragged out, glancing at Karin. "There's only ONE person who hasn't done as much as the others."

Karin glared at her. "I couldn't agree more. So maybe you ought(yes, that is a word) to head on home."

Sasuke frowned. "Well, if you guys can't decide, how about you BOTH go back?"

"WHAT!" the exclaimed in unison. "You can't do this to me! I don't want to go with her!" both girls glanced at each other for saying the same thing at the same time.

"It's final. And if it makes you feel any better, Jugo will go with you."

"Oh, fine." Karin muttered. "There's nothing we can do to change your mind. Lets go guys."

Sakura frowned, but let Jugo go past her and was about to follow him when Sasuke gave her something.

"This is a seal that can help contain Jugo's power." Sasuke said. "I didn't intrust it to Karin, because I know only you can get the job done. So, if Jugo loses control, just slam the seal on his head."

Sakura nodded, and followed after the other two.

Sasuke's group  
-

"Well, that sure was easier than I thought." Suigetsu said as they jumped through the trees. "Y'know, I didn't think Karin would go so easily."

"Yeah, well that just shows that she knows who's boss around here." Sasuke pointed out. "By they way, you three. I'm curious as to how you survived Shikage's clone's paperbombs."

"Oh, well see, the paper bombs were wrapped around us, but to our luck, it wasn't enough thread." Naruto said. "So, Suigetsu had an arm free, and while the clone was talking all that good shit, Suigetsu was cutting the thread with a kunai. Then, when Shikage detonated the paper bombs, Suigetsu and I combined our water and wind chakra natures to make a big typhon around the three of us so we wouldn't get hurt."

"Oh, that makes sense." Sasuke amended

"So, where are we going next?" Naruto asked.

"We're looking for to Shikage's hideout." Hinata reminded him.

So with that, Naruto nodded, and the four of them went on. They passed many security measures, which let them know that they were on the right path. One trap was a trip wire. Naruto tripped it, of course, and the ground exploded. He would've fell in, but Hinata grabbed the back of his pants and hauled him up. Then, Suigetsu saw a creek and went to get a drink. When he got close enough, some chakra draining wires shot out and wraped around him, and he would've drowned if cut the wires with his chidori blade. Then, Hinata saw a cute bunny taped to a tree with a paper bomb on it...area. She shrieked and went to help it, not noticing it grin maliciously as she came closers. So, Naruto tackled her to the ground and Suigetsu turned into water and put out the bomb and short circuited the bunny, which was a robot. Finally, Naruto began to complain.

"Doesn't this guy have anything better to do than to make traps?"

"Well, more traps means that we are getting closer." Sasuke informed him.

Sasuke's suspicions were confirmed as soon a big large building loomed into view. It was like a castle fort, about thrity feet high with a moat that looked super deep and draw bridge. It even had those little gargoyles on top and the top of the builiding became a spire, soaring another ten feet in the air.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "Whoever built this has good taste in building structure! The support beams look so regulated, and every brick is in line, just like the old buildings from medival Europe."

Everybody stared at Naruto for saying something like that.

"What? I have to read sometimes." Naruto explained. "Besides, its not that hard to appreciate such a marvelous establishment."

"Okay, Naruto being an oddity is not that strange." Sasuke said. "So...we just go in?"

"Won't there be traps?" Hinata wondered.

"Maybe they didn't think people would get this far and didn't install any." Suigetsu offered.

"Look, lets just go in there and if there's a trap, there's a trap." Sasuke concluded.

So, they went in the hideout. It seemed that Suigetsu was wrong. There weren't any traps anywhere. They walked right in, and easily found where the Fukasaku clan secrets were stored. Actually, the door was labled with big neon green letters with the words "TOP SECRET FUKASAKU CLAN STUFFS" on it. Naruto barged in, and the sight took his breath away. The room was a big control room, with ten screens around the room, no doubt for displaying members of the Fukasaku clan from all over the world. Then there was the computer. It was giant, like one of those supercomputers from old Sci-Fi movies. Only more high-tech. It was probably used to hold data. Then there was written data encased in file cabinets with lables on them. One read "Location of stones". Another read "Fukasaku grilled cheese recipe". Naruto and Hinata marveled at the place. Sasuke walked right over to the computere and began to download info into his jump drive. Suigetsu was not so impressed.

"An open door leading to the most valueable room in this place? Gotta be a trap." he muttered, agitated. "Lets hurry up so we can get out of here. Its creepy."

"Yeah, you just don't understand good technology, Suigetsu." Sasuke said in annoyance. "Stop complaining and get to searching for written records. I'm sending this stuff to Tsunade."

Suigetsu sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, whatever. I'm already looking in this folder from the cabinet that says "Location of Stones..." he stopped, confused. "That's funny."

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it seems that the Fukasaku clan KNEW that you had that silver stone, Sasuke."

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed. "How do you think they discovered that?"

"I don't know, but just grab that folder and find the one that has the location of the other hideouts, and we can go." Sasuke said.

"Okay, got them." Suigetsu said as he stuffed the folder about the stones into his pack.

"Naruto, you found the other one?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, got it." Naruto confirmed.

The four shinobi briskly walked out the door, eager to get out of the castle. But as soon as they turned a corner, which led to the exit, they saw a startling sight. Hundreds of men with Roman Legion armor blocked the doorway, armed with Roman swords and spears.

"Wooooow." Naruto awed. "Look, guys! Those short swords there are called a gladius. And that longer sword is a spatha. And the spear is a pilum."

Again, everybody glanced at Naruto.

"Tell me, why do you guys keep doing that!" Naruto demanded. "So I read a the newest Percy Jackson book. Big whoop."

"Anyways, like I said, a trap." Suigetsu said.

"Yes...it IS a trap." said a voice from the shadows. A person emerged, and everybody caught their breath. The person was a middle aged man, but he looked weird. The skin on his face was pulled back over his teeth, which were large fangs. He had startling purple eyes, and whiskers on the side of his face, along with a dog's snout. His hair was a spikey mess going to the back. In a contradiction to his creepy features, he wore a violet Italian tailored suit with a hand-made cobalt black tie. Naruto gasped.

"Dude, without the suit, you look just like Sonic the Hedgehog from "Unleashed"!

The wolf guy snarled. "My name is Drathon, and I was born this way!"

Naruto frowned. "But I don't like Lady Gaga."

Drathon sighed. "Anyways, I am Shikage's second in command. Since you've captured my captain, I am the new leader of the Fukasaku Ichi clan."

"**_ICHI_** clan?" Hinata asked confused. "Isn't this Shikage's hideout?"

"No, 'course not." Drathon answered. "That fool could never appreciate such building structure. Now, any more questions? Good, cuz now we have to kill you."

Naruto put Hinata behind him. Suigetsu was in front of him, and Sasuke took up the rear. Naruto smirked, then pulled out a kunai. The kunai began to glow with wind chakra, and when Naruto threw it, it embedded itself into Drathon's chest.

"GAHHHH!" Drathon bellowed in agony, crumpling to his knees. "Kill these knaves NOW!" he ordered to his men. Naruto and Sasuke were about to charge in, but Suigetsu held them back.

"No, guys." he said. "See that window way down the hall behind us? Run back to it, then break the window. I'll take care of the rest."

"What's your plan, bub?" Naruto questioned him.

"You'll see." Suigetsu promised. And so, the four shinobi ran, the knights gaining on them quickly. Suigetsu threw his water bottle(from chapter 6, I think.) on the ground, splashing water everywhere. Then, Sasuke sent an electric charge through it, frying a whole line of people, but more were still coming. After a long run, they made it to the window, breathing hard. Naruto threw another wind kunai and smashed the window to pieces, then looked at Suigetsu.

"Now what?" he asked frantically. "The enemy's almost on our ass!"

"Okay, you guys have to jump the moat." Suigetsu explained.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "That's about a thirty foot leap! Are you crazy?"

"Trust me, it'll be fine." Suigetsu assured. "Unless you wanna swim it."

Naruto groaned, grabbed Hinata, and jumped the moat. He almost fell in the water, but Hinata grabbed the ledge and Naruto's hand and pulled his flailing body up. Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu.

"Are you sure your plan will work?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. Now hurry, the enemy is here." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke shrugged, sighed, and jumped the moat with ease, landing gracefully beside Naruto, then slipped and almost fell in the moat. Suigetsu laughed as he watched Naruto and Hinata haul him up. Then he looked at the people approaching.

"Okay, this is it." he whispered to himself. "All my training is about to pay off." And with that, he summoned the water from the moat. It came as a huge waterfall. Suigetsu grunted from the strain, but held his ground. Red spots jumped across his vision. He barely saw the expressions of the people, but the ones he did see were of fear. With a yell, he threw all the water towards the whole castle wall. The walls collapsed under the pressure of the water. Chunks of rock hit Suigetsu in the back, but he didn't go down. The water missed him completly. He heared the screams of the people it hit, then the gurgling as they went under water. Now, the whole hall was flooded to the ceiling. Suigetsu used the last of his power to used the water as a jetstream and propel himself out the window at a high speed. He barely cleared the moat, and landed on the edge. He didn't feel hands grab him before he fell hundreds of feet down. All he felt was tired. So he decided to rest.

Yep, this is how it ends. Yeah, I wanted Suigetsu to get a good part in this chapter, and I made it longer for like triple the fun. Y'know, take a year off writing a story and when you start back your writing skills are so good, people don't even think its the same person. Well, review. Laters. Oh, and read my other stories, including Nursery Rhymes. It is funny, if I do say so myself.


End file.
